Soul Eater Revenge: Forever be Shibusen!
by AoCherrie
Summary: Holi este es primer Fanfic :D
1. Capitulo 1

_Esta historia fue creada por mi AoCherrie espero que les guste…_

" _ **Soul Eater"**_ _es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo, la historia fue creada sin fines de lucro._

" **Soul Eater** **Revenge: Forever be Shibusen!"**

 **Capitulo 1:**

Génesis

 _Death City… quien lo diría una ciudad muy peculiar, tan grande, tan feliz, se viera ahora de ese modo, obscura, con un ambiente lleno de dolor y desesperación._

 _Al fondo de la ciudad se podía ver un Shibusen destruido, donde en un pasillo se podía apreciar la figura de una chica rubia de rodillas abrazando unos cadáveres, gritando con mucha furia y con lagrimas en sus ojos: ¡Juro que me vengare! ¡voy a aniquilar a todos!..._

Y así es como Maka abrió sus ojos con rapidez sin saber donde estaba, se tallo sus bellos ojos verdes y se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación se había quedado dormida en su escritorio mientras que en el fondo de su cabeza escuchaba una canción…

Yasashii hidamari ni chaimu ga delay suru  
Hoho wo naderu kaze ibuki ga fukaku natteiku  
Toumawari no namida namae tsuketa ashiita  
Kasanaru mirai iro no line

(es el opening 1 de Kimi ni Todoke)

Aun algo adormilada Maka se quito los audífonos y recordó que estaba haciendo una tarea y como de costumbre se ponía a escuchar música en su Ipod.

 **(Maka pov)**

Cielos me quede dormida… se ve que Soul estuvo aquí ya que no recuerdo haberme puesto esta manta, en fin me pregunto que hora será, volteo hacia un lado el reloj marcaba las 6:45 pm.

Tengo mucha hambre iré a la cocina para hacer la cena pero antes de eso le preguntare a Soul que quiere de cenar, rápidamente me levanto de mi silla y salgo de mi habitación.

-¡Soul! ¿Que quieres de cenar?

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo así que fui a su habitación y como sospechaba no estaba, así que fui a la cocina y me doy cuenta que en el refrigerador hay una nota que decía…

 _Maka:_

 _Fui con Black Star y con Kid a jugar basket, te iba a invitar pero como te vi dormida no te quise despertar…_

 _Nos vemos más tarde_

 _Soul_

Bueno… se fue con los chicos bueno… en ese caso hare un spaguetti ya desde hace días quiero comer spaguetti con una rica salsa de tomate, me lavo las manos y preparo la cena; pero mientras lo hacia me ponía a reflexionar de un presentimiento algo raro.

-¿qué me estará pasando?, desde que desperté estoy así…

Termine de hacer la cena y decidí tomarme un baño, en cuando estaba en el baño note que aun ese presentimiento no me dejaba tranquila… saliendo del baño me visto, agarro un plato me sirvo algo de spaguetti y como con rapidez luego de esto limpio lo que ensucie y le guardo algo de cena a Soul y me encierro en mi cuarto.

 **(Fin Maka pov)**

Al día siguiente Maka se levanto muy temprano de lo normal, parecía que aun ese extraño presentimiento no la dejaba en paz, no hizo mucho caso a eso y mejor se baño rápido (para poder despertarse) y se visto como de costumbre.

En cuando ella abrió la puerta de su cuarto se topo con Soul, el albino hizo un gesto y le dijo…

-¡Que mala compañera eres!, ¡bien sabes que no me gusta comer solo! y ayer en la noche cuando regrese te encerraste y tuve que cenar solo…

-Soul, no me molestes tan temprano… ayer en la tarde no me sentía bien, además en vez de reprocharme deberías de agradecerme de que te guarde la cena

-Bueno ya solo era una broma

Dijo riéndose ya que a Soul le gustaba hacer enojar a Maka

-Y a todo Soul, eso es un milagro que te levantes tan temprano y mas en entresemana

-Es que no tenia mucho sueño y mejor me levante para ayudarte hacer el desayuno

-Esta bien lávate las manos ya que ahorita se me antojaron unos hot cakes ¡¿que dices?!...

-me parece perfecto.

Soul y Maka se pusieron manos a la obra y prepararon los hot cakes, desayunaron y salieron para poder ir a Shibusen, pero Soul notaba que Maka estaba algo rara ya que veía que esta tenia su mirada perdida no le quiso preguntar que le pasaba y mejor dejo ese asunto en paz.

Eran las 7:40 am cuando llegaron Soul y Maka a Shibusen y para su sorpresa ya estaban ahí sus amigos Black Star y Tsubaki, y exactamente a las 8:00 am llego Death the Kid junto con sus armas Liz y Patty era un ambiente muy agradable, Maka tenia la mirada perdida, estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos, Tsubaki se dio cuanta de eso, rápidamente agarro a Maka del brazo y la llevo a un lugar aparte y le dijo

-Maka .. ¿qué tienes? Estas con una cara de preocupación

-No es nada Tsubaki

-¿En serio?, bien sabes que puedes confiar en mi

-Lo se Tsubaki, pero no me pasa nada

Dijo Maka con una sonrisa falsa y moviendo las manos

Tsubaki se dio cuenta que Maka no le quería decir lo que le pasaba y mejor dejo de insistirle.

Pasaron algunas horas y era tiempo de un descanso en Shibusen y todos los compañeros de Maka salieron para almorzar algo pero Maka se quedo en el salón leyendo un libro, Tsubaki aprovecho que Soul estaba afuera del salón esperando a Kid regresara con la comida.

 **(Soul pov)**

Estaba afuera del salón y de la nada Tsubaki se paro frente a mi y me dijo..

-Soul, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-¿Y de quieres hablar?

-Es sobre Maka, podríamos ir a un lugar más tranquilo…

-Esta bien vamos

-¿No estabas esperando a Kid?

-No importa

Tsubaki y yo fuimos a la biblioteca, ella muy preocupada me dijo que notaba algo mal en Maka y que debíamos de averiguar que era.

-Si hoy en la mañana la note rara a Maka, pero no le pregunte nada por que no la quería molestar

-Yo hoy le pregunte si le pasaba algo ya que se le veía en su cara pero ella me dijo que estaba bien, yo creo que debemos de apoyarla mas para que pronto se abra y nos diga que tiene

-Estoy desacuerdo contigo, yo siempre estaré dispuesto de hacer todo por ella

-Se nota que realmente la quieres Soul

-La verdad si, como no tienes idea…

 **(Fin Soul pov)**

Las clases terminaron y los chicos salieron a toda prisa ya que habían acordado desde la mañana de ir por un helado ya que el verano se acercaba en Death City.

Estaba marchando todo bien hasta que de la nada el cielo se nublo y comenzó a llover, los chicos corrieron para refugiarse, pero en eso escucharon un espantoso ruido y todos asustados se preguntaron entre si que había pasado, al poco rato se volvió a escuchar lo mismo ruido rápidamente hicieron un circulo para planear investigar lo que estaba pasando y en eso Patty entre gritos dijo señalando con su dedo…

-Chicos miren ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Asustada Maka volteo y abriendo mucho los ojos vio a esa criatura…

 ** _Notas finales de la autora…_**

 _Holi a todos :) este es el primer fanfic que hago así que si ven errores por favor me dicen cuales son._

 _Bueno me presentare soy AoCherrie tengo 18 años y si ahora los molestare con este fanfic xD espero que les guste no se preocupen en esta historia si habrá MakaxSoul, Black StarxTsubaki y ChronaxKid ya que estas parejas van hacer muy importantes en la historia (aunque también habrá nuevos personajes inventados por mi :D), bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima semana (eso espero :P)_

© _AoCherrie_


	2. Capitulo 2

" _ **Soul Eater"**_ _es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo, la historia fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 _ **En el capitulo anterior:**_ _y en eso Patty entre gritos dijo señalando con su dedo…_

 _-Chicos miren ¡¿Qué es eso?!_

 _Asustada Maka volteo y abriendo mucho los ojos vio a esa criatura…_

 **Capitulo 2:**

Misterio

Estaban todos parados sin saber que hacer, solo veían con terror a la criatura, la cual era muy grande como de 3 metros, ojos grandes y rojos, en sus manos sostenía el cadáver aplastado de una persona, estaba apunto de atacar a los chicos cuando Maka dijo…

-No se preocupen chicos yo lo detendré… vamos Soul

-Maka, no creo que sea buena idea…

-Soul no seas miedoso, lo vamos a derrotar rápido (interrumpió Maka)

En eso la bestia le quita de las manos la arma a la chica y la avienta hacia un lado con furia, Maka se paraliza por lo que vio.

 **(Maka pov)**

No se como y porque la horrible criatura me arrebato ha Soul de las manos, me quede congelada por unos minutos, solo oía los gruñidos de la bestia en mi entorno y en eso una ráfaga de viento paso por mi cara y vi como una sombra de una persona se movía con rapidez atacando la criatura. Estaba muy sorprendida como esa persona podía luchar con la criatura, en todo ese acto Soul caminaba adolorido y se puso a un lado mío.

Gire un poco la cabeza para ver si eran algunos de lo chicos quien estaba luchando con la criatura pero no fue así estaban como petrificados asombrados por lo que veían… todo eso paso muy rápido.

-¿Qué esta pasando? …. Murmure mientras veía el cielo gris

 **(Fin Maka pov)**

 **(Soul Pov)**

Mi cabeza daba vueltas cuando salí disparado en el aire y sentí que chocaba con fuerza en una pared… en efecto me di un buen golpe por la culpa de esa estúpida criatura. Por unos segundos veía todo negro, me tomo un rato recuperar el aliento, estaba sentado recargado en el edificio donde choque y vi a la criatura que me ataco … me levante con todas mis fuerzas y empecé a caminar solo tenia una cosa en mente … **Maka.**

En cuando llegue donde estaba esa cosa vi a Maka como si fuera una estatua estaba aterrada, y en eso es cunado vi de la nada a alguien atacar a la horrible criatura por un segundo creí que era Maka… pero no lo era, sus movimiento de ataques eran iguales es como si fuera ella en cualquier misión.

-Maka… (le dije con una voz algo débil)

-¿Qué pasa Soul?

-Te das cuenta que esa persona usa tus mismos movimientos de ataque

-Es como si Maka tuviera un clon y nos estuviera ayudando… (dijo Patty mientras veía con mucho asombro lo que pasaba)

-¡que cosas dicen! claro que no soy yo o algún clon mío … seguro que es un estudiante de Shibusen quien nos esta ayudando… ya dejen de decir tonterías.

 **(Fin Soul pov)**

Cuando la misteriosa persona elimino a la criatura termino cortándole la cabeza (y al mismo tiempo la bestia se convirtió en polvo), se podía apreciar mejor "quien era", era una chica (por la forma de su cuerpo),vestía una capa de color azul eléctrico (esa capa le cubría casi todo el cuerpo incluyendo la cabeza) con un gorro y unas largas mangas, la cual en la parte del gorro tenia un extraño escudo color gris en forma como de un ojo o algo parecido, en sus manos sostenía una espada muy bella (imaginen la espada de Yato de Noragami) con detalles azul marino y verdes.

Todos veían con asombro a la chica, en especial Soul ya que se acordó de Maka por la forma de pelear de la desconocida, pero unos minutos después la chica corrió y pegando un gran brinco desapareció de la vista de los demás, Tsubaki rompió el hielo ya que había un silencio muy incomodo

-¿Quién será ella?

-Seguramente es alguien de Shibusen (dijo Liz mientras se arreglaba su pelo)

-No creo que sea alguien de Shibusen, ya que es muy raro que oculte su identidad de esa manera (concluyo Kid)

Maka escuchando la platica de sus compañeros y mirando al cielo dijo…

-Chicos no importa quien es… lo que me extraña es como pudo derrotar a esa cosa muy rápido…

Una extraña criatura ha apareció todo indica que su único objetivo es eliminar a los humanos, Maka y sus compañeros no pudieron derrotarlo solo esa desconocida… y ahora no se sabe que va a pasar todo esto es un misterio.

 _ **Notas finales de la autora…**_

 _Holi a todos :) un nuevo personaje ha aparecido (wiii) en el próximo capitulo se dará mas información de la criatura y de otras cositas :v así que no les voy hacer spoiler … bueno hasta la próxima semana :3_

 _AoCherrie_


	3. Capitulo 3

" _ **Soul Eater"**_ _es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo, la historia fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 _ **En el capitulo anterior:**_ _Una extraña criatura apareció todo indica que su único objetivo es eliminar a los humanos, Maka y sus compañeros no pudieron derrotarlo solo esa desconocida… y ahora no se sabe que va a pasar todo esto es un misterio._

* * *

 **Capitulo 3:**

Respuestas

Un nuevo día comienza en Death City y todos se reúnen en la entrada del Shibusen, se sentía un ambiente gris. Para evitar el silencio incomodo Maka dijo:

-Soy yo o todos parecen que murmuran algo…

En eso Liz voltea a su alrededor y le contesta

-No eres la única yo también escucho que están murmurando algo

-Jajajaja estarán murmurando que soy el mejor de todos (dijo Black Star mientras se paraba en una banca)

-No creo que sea por eso Black Star yo creo que todos están enterados de lo que paso ayer.

-Tienes razón Soul, parece ser que eso es cierto (dijo Tsubaki mientras sostenía un periódico en sus manos)

Todos se acercaron hacia Tsubaki para poder ver lo que decía el periódico y en efecto decía de lo que paso ayer con la criatura y pero también decía algo que a todos los dejo muy sorprendidos la nota decía:

 _No solo en Death City se apareció esta extraña criatura, según varios informes del alrededor del mundo han sido atacados por el mismo ser…_

 **(Maka pov)**

Me sorprendí con lo que leí y en ese momento tuve algunas visiones … era toda Death City destruida, se podía contemplar un ambiente de muerte y desesperación, cerré los ojos asustada y cubrí mi cara con mis manos, no sabia lo que pasaba.

-Maka ¿Estas bien? (me pregunto Soul algo preocupado)

-Si no es nada, solo sentí algo en mis ojos….

No tuve el valor de contarle a Soul lo que vi, dudo mucho que me crea pero… aun ese presentimiento raro hasta ahora me seguía.

 **(Fin Maka pov)**

Paso la primera hora de clases y aun se sentía el ambiente algo melancólico. Maka estaba muy pensativa ya que no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, viendo todo eso Chrona se le acerco a Maka y con muchos nervios le pregunto..

-Oye Maka ¿Te pasa algo? te veo algo seria

-Pues ….

-¿Qué pasa Maka?

-Bueno… yo ¿estas enterada de lo a pasado últimamente?

-Si en todos lados se habla de esa cosa …

-Antes de que pasara todo eso, yo tuve una clase de presentimiento la cual no me dejaba tranquila, cuando la misteriosa chica destruyo a esa cosa con tanta facilidad dentro de mi surgió un sentimiento de que yo conocía a esa chica de alguna parte y ahora antes de entrar a clases tuve una visión de Death City destruida y creo que es por culpa de esas criaturas.

-Vaya… y ¿ya le contaste a alguien de eso?

-No aun no tu eres la primera… no se lo quería contar a alguien porque creía que me iban a tomar como loca, además ya no podía con esta preocupación y pues necesitaba desahogarme.

Tsubaki estaba muy sorprendida por lo que escucho ya que se escondió para ver que era lo que le pasaba a su amiga, acto seguido durante el descanso se fue corriendo en busca de Soul, cuando bajo unas escaleras ella encontró a todos los demás.

-Oigan necesito hablar con ustedes ya se lo que tiene Maka… (Dijo con voz algo frágil)

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa? (reacciono Soul algo alterado)

-Bueno, pues parece ser que Maka a estado teniendo visiones de algún futuro no muy lejano de Death City y no solo eso también presentía la existencia de la criatura que nos ataco, además escuche que sentía que conocía a esa chica quien nos ayudo de alguna parte.

-Pobre Maka …. por eso estaba así como ausente (dijo Liz algo sorprendida)

-¿Por qué no me dijo nada de eso? Si sabe que puede contar conmigo (exclamo Soul algo triste)

-Creo que Maka no tuvo el valor de hacerlo ya que pensaba que la tomaríamos de loca o algo así por el estilo…

Y es así como Soul y los demás acordaron en ayudar a Maka ya que ella siempre los apoyaba en sus problemas. Paso dos horas después de que Tsubaki hablara con todos sobre lo que le esta pasando a Maka, pero durante la larga estancia en Shibusen aun se sentía ese ambiente algo extraño de lo que paso el día anterior, y en eso volvió a sentir el espantoso temblor del otro día, todos corrían muy asustados ya que sabían que iba a pasar, Stein viendo tanto alboroto trato de calmar a los alumnos pero fue inútil ya que aun el temor aun habitaba en ellos, Shinigami sama, sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando dio un anuncio, pero no era cualquier anuncio ya que lo dijo con una voz bastante seria y algo tosca

-Hola a todos, estamos en una situación de peligro ya que las criaturas que nos están atacando, no son de este mundo… en pocas palabras es mejor que se retiren ya que es inútil atacarles..

En eso Maka se acordó de aquella chica que pudo derrotar a la criatura y sin pensarlo dos veces, interrumpió a Shinigami sama y dijo:

-Perdón por interrumpir pero ayer cuando nos ataco esa criatura, una chica pudo destruirlo con mucha facilidad, y pues no se porque utiliza mi mismos movimientos de ataque…

-Eso es verdad Shinigami sama, pero nunca la habíamos visto y como se me hizo raro trate de buscar a esa chica pero fue inútil ya que no es alumna de Shibusen (dijo Soul)

-Eso es muy raro ya que no conozco a alguien tan fuerte como derrotar a esas criaturas ya que estas bestias no posen alma, por eso dije que no son de este mundo (dijo Shinigami sama algo pensativo).

Shinigami sama despidió a todos los alumnos así que todos con mucho temor parieron camino hacia sus hogares, mientras que Maka y los demás decidieron irse juntos para protegerse, iban bajando las extensas escaleras del Shibusen en eso vieron a la chica que estaba parada en una de las escaleras contemplando la estructura del Shibusen mientras decía…

-Shi-bu-sen

Soul en cuando vio a la chica le dijo algo alterado…

-¡Oye tu! Como es posible que pudiste derrotar a la criatura sin ser del Shibusen ¿quién eres tu?

-¿Quién eres? Solo queremos saber como es posible que sepas controlar a esa bestia (dijo Tsubaki con un tono amable)

La chica viendo las expresiones de los chicos, sonrió y dijo…

-Si les digo quien soy no me lo van a creer… así que el tiempo lo dirá perdón no quiero ser grosera pero ya me tengo que retirar

Haciendo una reverencia la joven bajo con rapidez las escaleras y se fue a un callejón en la cual un chico albino la recibió de un abrazo, mientras eso pasaba la chica se quito el gorro de su capa haciendo que se viera su rubio cabello y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

-¡Son ellos!

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de la autora…**_

 _Holi a todos :) , perdón por no subir nada los últimos días es que he tenido mucha tarea y trabajos que hacer (phuta escuela c:) pero no se preocupen pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo donde sabrán que onda con esta chica :v bueno gracias por leer nos vemos pronto_

 _AoCherrie_


End file.
